After bella's wedding
by Eclipse-Lover1015
Summary: this is after bellas wedding and Bella Edward come to their new home : More mythical creatures :


After the wedding

**This is after "Bella's wedding" and this is going on from when they left the carriage. Yes, more mythical creatures are in this :D **

**What can I say? I love them! So, please review. But don't write anything mean. Please. **

**Peace. **

**And the usual… Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight… Stephenie Meyer does, so yeah… **

**After the wedding**

I don't know how long I was out for but I was awoken by an angel speaking to me. "my love, we are home." He kissed my eyes open and I opened them sleepily. I stared into a face filled with love and the butterscotch eyes staring at me couldn't possibly show any hate towards me. At least that was what I would like to think. I looked out the window and saw the most beautiful cottage. It was white with a light blue door and light yellow shutters. The curtains were light blue also and I saw that the windowsill had flowers beneath it. "oh Edward, it's beautiful" I said. "yes, it is" he was staring at me instead. I let out a light laugh and then positioned myself upright, ready to get out of the carriage. I must have been half asleep still, because when I tried to get down the stairs of the carriage, I fell, but before I could hit the ground, my angel's arms caught me. I sighed in relief and so did Edward. "can we keep the winged horses?" I asked. "of course!" he said. "we have more of them anyway!" he said. "really?!" I ran over to the paddock behind the cottage and there they were. In all the peaceful colours like: light blue, light yellow, light pink, black, light green, white, light purple, chocolate, silver, gold and many more. The same colours came in the unicorns. "oh my" I said in wonder. "they flew over from the wedding, there are still some horses at the wedding, but they will come soon" Edward stated while his arm snaked around my waist. "hello Bella" I heard a voice behind me and turned around. It was azura. "hello azura!" I said. "the rest of us are here by the way" she said. "really? More dragons?!" I said. "yes, would you like to meet them?" she asked. "I would." "well hop on then" she said. "Edward?" I asked. "you go on. I have to get a few things prepared" he kissed me passionately before I got on azura and we flew off. "he really seems to love you. Hmm. Interesting marriage. Vampire and a human, I never thought it could work" she mused. "have you any children" I asked. "yes I have one is eighteen and one is one hundred and ten, the eighteen year old is the cutest thing. She is adorable" she mused. We started to descend down to the ground, and while this was happening, I held on tighter, because I really didn't want to fall off. We came to a lovely spot in the middle of a forest. There was a waterfall and lush green moss. "wow" I said. "its beautiful isn't it. It isn't anywhere near forks. Actually, it isn't anywhere near America for that matter." She said. "WHAT_??" I'm out of the country!! How did this happen??_ I thought. Just then, my feet had been lifted off the floor by something and I was just waiting for the ground to hit my head, but it never did. "I can't leave you for one second. How sad is that" I heard a voice rumble beneath my ear. "Edward" I sighed sweetly. "who else?" he said. "its beautiful isn't it? I used to always come here on azura many years ago before I met you, now I know they were the saddest years of my eternal life" he said. "I love you" I said. "I love you more than anything in this whole wide world, Bella Cullen" he said and then sighed sweetly. I giggled at the name.. Bella Cullen… that will take some getting used to. "hello azura" Edward greeted Azura's presence. "hello Edward. Bella seems to be quite fond of you" she said. "and I her. I think it's more than fonding azura" he said staring at me with butterscotch eyes. "you've just been recently hunting" I said. "yes, well I can't do what you want me to without hunting" he said. "ah yes, she is going to be turned into a vampire? Is this the right decision Edward?" azura said.

**Edwards POV**

_I love her more than anything, I tried to direct her away from the decision but she wont budge. She evidently wants to be with me forever. I also want to be with her forever. If this makes her happy, I shall answer her request. I know you don't understand azura, but she loves me and I love her more than you can ever imagine. Please try and understand that azura. _

**Azura's POV**

_I understand perfectly. This is the deepest of love I have ever seen. Except for dragon love. That is never ending. You think she will leave you? I think not! I can see into her mind and she loves you more than anything. She wants to be changed SO she can spend the rest of her eternal life with you. Her mind is quite complex for an eighteen year old, but it has some simplicities. I will enjoy working with her and being her companion. _

**Edward's POV**

_thankyou for understanding azura. I appreciate it. I really love Bella and I thankyou you for being her companion. _

**Bella's POV (normal POV)**

I don't know exactly what was going on here, but it seemed as though Edward and azura were having some telepathy conversation. I found that quite impressive as well as annoying. "shall we continue and meet the other dragons?" Edward asked. "okay" I said. Azura walked casually next to Edward and I. Edward could easily run and azura could fly, but what about me! I would have to make do with normal speed. Azura laughed and said to me "my child, running fast and flying do not change what you are inside. I can read your thoughts, unfortunately Edward cannot but I can see where your mind is wandering... I love being a dragon, because I have super strength and I love the thrill of flying, but that does not mean I do not have demons inside of me." Azura looked away at this. Edward rubbed my hand reassuringly. _I wonder what happened_ I thought to myself. "child. You don't want to know" azura said sadly. "AZURAAA!!" a dragon yelled. "ah! I see you have brought us lunch!!" another dragon said. "ENOUGH!!" a dragon called from a cave. "my lord" azura said and bowed. I did the same, so did Edward. "lord shadow" Edward said. "my dear friend!!" shadow said. He was a black dragon with huge feet with claws at the end. His wings resembled bat's wings but larger. He had a scar on this left eye and his eyes were dark as night. He had scales all along his back to the tip of his tail. His tail was black with a white tip at the end and it was pointed. He sauntered towards me and Edward stood in front of me protectively sensing that I was scared. "Edward, do not hide your wife" shadow said. "She is scared and I will do my duty to protect her." Edward said defensively. "Bella." I looked down as to where the sound was coming from and it turned out it came from a baby dragon. "that is misty" azura said. "She is one of my children. She is very young – only ten." I patted misty on the snout and she gave a rumbling contentment sound. "Achoo!" with the sneeze came out a little burst of fire. "she is only just learning how to breathe fire" Azura said proudly. Misty went up to her mother and nuzzled her. Azura nuzzled her affectionately back. _Why couldn't my mother do that? _ I wondered to myself while tearstains were coming down my cheeks. Edward rubbed my back soothingly as if to understand. "I'm okay" I said with a shaken voice. "my love, its okay" he said softly. "Would you like to see our other kinds?" shadow said. "yes, I would" I replied. "Very well." "this is Maria, she is a sky dragon, Equina is a water dragon, Globla is an earth dragon, blaze is a fire dragon and I am a darkness dragon. My wife, Glowera is a light dragon. Azura over there is a peace dragon. We have a few of them in this land. We all have equal numbers so we will all find love some time. Azura you know has a husband, which is an ice dragon. Ice dragons are very rare and love between them is also very rare. We also have many dragon chicks at the moment, as it is breeding season. We don't know the cutest yet. The mothers are all very protective at this time, so we cannot get next to the chicks. Scarlet is a young love dragon. She is probably the cutest I've seen so far. How is to meet dragons, Bella?"  
"um, weird. I've been brought up believing that you were only mythical creatures.. but I suppose the same goes with vampires and look where that's got me" I smiled at Edward admiringly and he smiled back at me admiringly too. "Bella, love, we need to go now" he said as he backed away holding my hand. "Oh don't go yet. The party's just is getting started." There was an evil dragon smile on Shadow's face. "NO SHADOW!!" Azura said. Azura's husband threw himself on shadow and there were roars and growls coming from everywhere. "LET ME AT THE HUMAN!! I HAVENT HAD A HUMAN IN YEARS!!" shadow growled. "you're not touching her!!" Edward said defensively and took a protective position in front of me. A jet of fire came from Shadow's mouth and Edward covered every inch of me so I wouldn't get burnt. I heard a growl rumble in Edward's chest. "what is it?" I said. "his thoughts, they aren't good" he said angrily. "killing me? Burning me? What?" I said. "killing you" Edward said furiously. "azura take us back now" I said. "I think that would be best" she agreed and I hopped on her back with Edward. She took to the skies, but Shadow was on her tail. "I WANT YOU HUMAN!!" he said. Azura thrashed her tail and roared a huge roar. Suddenly, the ice dragon was back and distracted shadow so we could get away. I don't know how long we had been flying but I felt Azura land, so I opened my eyes and saw we were on solid ground. "I am so sorry about that" Azura said. "he doesn't usually do that, only with humans that smell good" she explained. "Ah, that would explain it." Edward said. "Thankyou azura, I hope we see you again" I said. "Yes, you will. First I have to have a talk with my lord" she said angrily, she bowed then beat her huge wings and took off towards the sky. "Well that was….. different" I said sarcastically. "Hmmm, I have an idea. How I can take your mind of what just happened" Edward insinuated. "ah, niiiice" I said winking at him and biting my bottom lip, seductively. "That's it! Final straw!" Edward said, before sweeping me off my feet and giving me a really passionate kiss and kicking open the door….

**well you can imagine what happens next**

"Wow Edward that was amazing" I said out of breath. "where'd you learn those skills" I said to him. "I don't really know, I've had a lot of years to learn," he said also breathing rapidly. "I love you," I said. "I love you too, more than anything in this whole wide world" he replied. He then kissed me again and I lay back to feel his love rush over me. "You're so warm" Edward commented while kissing my jaw. "rawwow" I heard a strange sound at the window. I got up and checked it out. My mouth dropped open to what I saw in front of me. It was a black hippogriff and its wings had white tips at the ends. "hi Bella!, I was wondering if Edward was there" the hippogriff spoke to me. "umm, yea, sure, hold on a second." "Edward, there is a hippogriff at the window and it is asking for you" I said confused. "oh, okay." Edward got up from the bed and walked over to the window. "hello Mira, what can I do for you this very early morning?" Edward asked. "well, I was wondering if I could speak with you for a minute, about some matters happening in the Draconis world" Mira said. "ah. Alright. Love, ill be back in a few minutes, just stay near the house, okay?" Edward said to me.  
"okay" I said, still shocked from the fact that a hippogriff had just spoken to me. Edward dressed himself quickly and walked out the door.

I decided that I would go and see the paddocks, so I walked out the door and went to where the Pegasus's were residing. I went up to the fence and put my hand across, a light green Pegasus nuzzled its nose against my hand. "hello Bella." The Pegasus said in a clear voice. I was so used to animals speaking, that this did not frighten me. All of a sudden, another Pegasus came running up to the fence, but this was a foal. "meeps" it said. "Haha, that is Kristala, she is a very new Pegasus" the light green Pegasus stated. "She does not know English yet, she only knows words in our own language, but her mind is very evolved" the light green Pegasus continued. "Oh and by the way, my name is Sandy" Sandy stated. "Edward is extremely fond of you and we really enjoyed being at your wedding. I also hear some centaurs around here, and they seemed to enjoy watching your wedding very much" Sandy said. "Do you know where the warrior wolves were?" I said. "no, but I certainly heard their thoughts. Something about not you being changed into a vampire." She mused. "Ah yes, about that, I am going to be changed into a vampire very soon. Do Pegasus's have any prejudices against vampires?" I asked. "Oh no. Do you think Edward would invite all these mythical creatures to live with you if we had a hatred towards vampires? I think not" Sandy replied. "Sandy who are you talking to… oh! Hello Bella! My name is Daphne. I am a shadow horse, that is why I am black." She said. "Hello Daphne, I seem to be known quite well among mythical creatures alike" I said. All of a sudden, I saw another huge black Pegasus run very fast and then take off from the ground. Its huge wings were spread and flapping wildly. "Wow" I said in awe. "Wha? Oh that's jet. He is the second biggest in our herd. Pitch is our biggest and he is the leader. Jet is his son. Luna is the mother. She is a lovely cream colour and her wings are the most beautiful and feathery. The young females we have in our herd are: Kristen, Aphrodite, starlight, sunny, Emma, Isabella, Hayden, Kate, Tanya, Elizabeth, Gabriella, phoebe, Emily and we probably will have more by the end of spring." "Wow, that's a lot, do you have stallions for the girls?" I asked. "Yes, we do. We have many stallions." She answered. I heard behind me some wings flutter and I turned around. I then saw I sight that shocked me. It was a reddish warrior wolf with huge reddish wings, that I would recognise anywhere "Jaa…Jacob?" I said. "hi Bella. Has he changed you yet?" "No, he hasn't, but he will soon" I said. Jacob had folded himself into a sitting position and his wings were tucked behind in his back. "how could you do this to me Bella?" he said and took a step towards me. Sandy then jumped over the fence and came to stand in front of me, protectively. "don't you dare even think about hurting her, you warrior wolf." She said strongly. "get away. I'm not going to hurt her. But you will be if you don't step away now." Jacob said. "you can't kill me! I live forever. We are like vampires, yet you warrior wolf can be killed." Sandy let out a huge neigh and a black shape came over to the confrontation. "this is Pitch. He is a magic-horned Pegasus. He could kill you right now if I gave the right word" she said. "she's right you know" Pitch said. "guys, its okay. Let Jacob say what he wants to say to me" I said. The two Pegasus's stepped back, but still kept a protective watch. "Bella, I just wanted to see you before you became a vampire and before you reeked. I'm losing a best friend and a girl I love here." "Jacob, I know how you feel and I'm sorry, but Edward is the real one I love. I do love you, just that most of my heart belongs to Edward. Please understand that. I will want to see you when I am changed, but I don't know if you want that" I said with tears in my eyes. "I do want that, but I don't know if I will be able to… look, bells, I'm glad your heart is still beating and that is all I needed to hear. I'm sorry for causing confrontation. I will not bother you anymore, because I know all it does is hurt you. You know what? I think I have even found my imprinting source. Her name is kajia and she is a white warrior wolf. She is beautiful, but never near how beautiful you are." "I'm… very glad for you, Jacob." I said now with tears streaming down my cheeks. "I just wanted to tell you that. See ya Bella. Have a nice life with your Edward" with that note, Jacob opened his wings, ran down the path and took off. I saw Jacob take off with tears blurring my vision. "Bella, what's wrong?" I turned around to see Edward facing me, worry written all over his face. "Jacob..Imprinting…Leaves…last time…vampire…" I could only say certain words because the full sentences would not come out of my mouth. "oh my god, Bella. I am so sorry." Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my head. "alone.." I said. This was a request, and Edward realised this because he said "I understand." I whistled for Sandy and she trotted to me and I hopped on her back. She opened her wings wide and we flew off into the clouds. "are you okay Bella?" she asked half way on the ride to nowhere. "I don't really know. I'm in such shock" I said. "I couldn't even make full sentences for Edward." "I understand Bella. Such a shock, can't be good for your system." She said sympathetically. "damn warrior wolves, they have no heart whatsoever. I tried to be friends with one when I was younger, and it tried to eat me! Distrustful mutts." She said with anger. "wow you vampires and Pegasus's really hate warrior wolves. I can't really blame you, but Jacob was different. He was kind and sensitive. He just hates me because I am about to be a "cold blood" to him." I said with sadness in my voice. "you Pegasus's are really beautiful. I am so glad you are not myths. Where have you been living?" I asked. "we have been living in a land that is not discovered by you humans..yet… we fear that humans will discover our land and we have to have a colony somewhere else. We are staying in this homestead, because it is safe. With you, Edward and pitch around, we are not going to be threatened." She said. "what about the dragons, you must be food to them." "yes, I suppose we are, but they are restraining themselves very well. I give them credit for that." She replied. "shadow lost his control around me and if it weren't for Edward and Azura, he would have killed me. It was terrifying. He is the biggest of the clan." I said. "oh no. he is not the biggest. I have met the king of dragons. He is huge and very friendly. He does not eat humans and can control himself very well. Shadow is an immature prince. He can lose control very easily, yet, Azura has been around longer than he has." She explained. "okay, that explains it then." I understood. "how come some of you have magical horns and some of you don't?" I asked. "well, some of our kind has interbred with the unicorns. Therefore some of us have magic in the horns, and others don't. My mother and father did not do such a thing. They were against interbreeding, and therefore I don't have a magic horn, but I do have magic. I can control people's feelings towards each other. Also, I can morph into any creature you can imagine, but I do not see why I need to." "Really! When we land can you show me?" I asked. "Sure! what do you want me to morph into?" she asked me. "a snow leopard" I said excitedly. Sandy made her descent to the ground and then landed perfectly with no turbulence. I then got off her back and then she began to morph. Her tail became thin and spotted. Her head became cat-like and her body became longer, thinner and furrier. "Cool, huh?" she said. "Wow. That is truly amazing. I knew dragons could morph, but Pegasus's? That I did not expect. " I said, completely amazed. Suddenly, the snow leopard shape in front of me changed into a flash and I was now looking into the eyes of an Ebonias angel. "This is the form I use to scare off most of my foes. No one likes the concept of darkness or death. I found this form works the most efficiently on most creatures." She said. "Hmmm, I sense your two main fears." She said. Abruptly, she changed into a human I had met in my schooling years and then she transformed into a corpse-like figure.  
I screamed at this and she replied by chuckling. "It seems as though the main things you fear are: Kathria Rhamredna, ghosts and death. What an interesting selection." She contemplated before changing into her normal Pegasus form. "I think I should get back to Edward now. He's probably worried sick. I left in a not so good state, so I should return in a better state." I said. "Yes, I think that would be best." She agreed. I then jumped on Sandy's back and she flew off into the clouds. The ride was a comfortable silence; because I was contemplating everything she had told me. We finally landed near the cottage on a lovely meadow with blue bells. "Edward is waiting for you near the cottage. Oh my. A visitor will be coming soon, but i am not sure who it is, yet it doesn't look good." She said. "wha…" I managed to get out before Sandy opened her wings again and flew off. I walked slowly to the cottage, contemplating who the visitor could be. "Bella! Are you feeling better, my dear?" Edward greeted me, with clear worry written all over his face. "yes, I am fine, just a little bit shocked. Sandy told me there would be a visitor, and that got me worried. " I said, truthfully. Ah… yes, well, a member from the volturi is coming to check if you are changed yet… " Edward said uneasily. I was speechless at this. This was too much to cope all at once. All of a sudden, I felt my eyes close and my body sink to the ground. A pair of arms caught me before I hit the ground. "Bella, darling, wake up. Please." "Oooh, how long was I out for?" I said. "A few minutes. Are you okay?" Edward said. "Yeah, I'm fine. Wow, I think I've had enough of surprises for today, I think I've got to go and rest." I said. "Bella. The Volturi are coming in three days. We need to do the change very soon." Edward said with pained eyes. "oh my god. So you have to change me today?!" I said. "Yes. I am really sorry, my love, don't worry, I will never love another. If that is one of your worries? " Edward said, still with pained eyes. "I love you" I said. "I love you too." "Before I do what must be done, I want to show you something first." Edward said with a smile in his voice. "Okay…" just then, the carriage that we came in, rolled up next to Edward, pulled by four Pegasus's. "Mazire, Ezmerelda, Aquaria and Dementio." Edward bowed to each of the four horses, and they bowed back. "after you." Edward said while welcoming me to step inside the carriage. "Thank you" I said. Edward stepped inside after me and held me close. I sighed in contentment and imagined the bliss I am going to have with Edward doing this everyday for the rest of eternity. Suddenly, the carriage stopped and Edward told me that we had arrived at our destination. I stepped out of the carriage carefully and saw that we had come to a place in the middle of a forest with a lovely waterfall. The treetops were very high and I suspected they were giant redwood trees. A snake-like creature with large, white, feathery wings and a pointed tail had come to drink from the waterfall. It looked briefly at Edward and I and then resumed drinking. "That is a Sereno Xopholus. It keeps the peace in the forest. There are a lot of different kinds of Xopholus in the world. They are truly beautiful creatures." Edward mused. Somewhere in the forest, a bird sang a lament. "what you hear is a woodland phoenix. They have very beautiful songs to sing. They are a green colour with a yellow beak. Their feathers are the most precious thing you will every find and many people would kill themselves, just to have a phoenix feather. You see, the phoenix does not just sit around and wait to be killed. Oh no. if the phoenix is threatened, it will locate the attacker and hitch its talons onto the attacker. You see, the talons have a deadly poison in them and that is why the phoenix needs to be careful while with it's chicks or mating, because by accident, it could kill its chick or mate." Edward finished.

"wow. That is amazing, I can't believe all these creatures exist. I am so glad they do though!" "wait a second. Shhhh." Edward quietened me. I saw then, why he wanted me to be quiet. It was a huge creature with the body of a leopard, the hooves of a horse, the tail of a peacock and the head of a giraffe with a unicorn horn coming out of the top of the head. It walked straight past us, then turned around to look at us, then walked across the water and into the forest. "Oh my. i have never seen a leogircockse around here before. Well, this is a first." Edward said, awestruck. "what was that thing thinking, Edward?" I asked. "I don't know. I couldn't read its mind." He said, really surprised. "you WHAT!!" I said. Suddenly, Edward growled low in his throat. "wha?" I was about to ask, but then I saw it. It was a tall, slender, feminine water nymph. She was accompanied by a white unicorn. "Hello, vixen." Edward said. "ah. Come for more have you?" she said in a seductive voice. "no and for your information I did not even go that far with you. You put a spell on me!" Edward said, urgently. "And who is this… human?" vixen said. "My name is Bella, and I happen to be married to Edward so watch where you're stepping missy, because right now you are chartering dangerous waters." I said, protectively. "Well. i am thrilled to meet you Bella. Petty you couldn't have been Edward's first." She said tauntingly. "Edward did not sleep with you and he just said now that you put a spell on him. That does not count as loss as virginity." I said. Vixen sauntered towards Edward and I stood in front of him, protecting my territory. Vixen then sang a sweet song, and it seemed as though Edward was falling asleep. I knew that couldn't have been possible, but I needed some help. Not sure if this would work, I didn't really want to try it out, but I had to do something. So, I whistled for Azura. She immediately came flying out from the sky and landed a few feet away from me. "ah, vixen. Trying your tricks again? I think not. Well vixen, you have sank to a new low, scheming on someone's husband. Have you no shame?" azura distracted Vixen. "Lunalight, dispose of azura." vixen ordered her unicorn. The unicorn nodded and then ran at azura with a very pointed horn. Azura then transformed into a black unicorn and just stood there. The fake unicorn had infatuated Lunalight. I then decided to take care of vixen myself. She was just about to come back to Edward when I ran at her and kicked her into the lake. "Edward, snap out of it! Please! If you love me, do this now!" I said, begging. Edward immediately snapped out of the spell, looked into my eyes and said, "See, I snapped out of it, it proves to you that I really do love you." He then kissed me very deeply. We heard a piercing scream, but we did not stop to see Vixen's despair. She then turned around and sank back into the lake. Lunalight then followed her master, after she had realised that Azura was a poser. "My love, I really need to change you." Edward said after 5 minutes of kissing. "I know that very well. Okay, lets get back to the cottage." I said. "Azura could you please take Bella back to the homestead? I need to hunt" Edward said. "Of course" azura replied and invited me to climb onto her back. I climbed on, confused by the corse of events from the last 20 minutes, but kind of tired. I yawned widely and rested my head against azura's neck. She chuckled softly and said something to Edward, too low for me to understand. Edward kissed me on the cheek and said "sleep, my love." Before azura took off towards the sky. "how is Shadow?" I mumbled. "He is fine, but I don't think he would appreciate if you came to our land – just for now." Azura replied. A dark shape flew past us, but I was too tired to be scared. "that was a darkon deamon, very dangerous, but I think it was more focused on catching its prey than attacking us. Besides, darkon deamons are afraid of dragons, so there is no real need to worry when you are with me, but you should sleep now. Edward will be back by the time you wake up." She said, soothingly. I mumbled something incoherently, and I wasn't even sure what I had said, but it seemed azura had, because she chuckled softly again. I don't know how long I had been asleep for, but I knew that we were on the ground, near the cottage, because I could hear the winged horses neighing. "I need to get back to my baby. Do you think you will be all right by yourself for a few minutes? I expect Edward will be arriving back soon." Azura asked. "Yeah, I'll be fine. I'll go check on what other mythical animals there are." I said. Azura nodded her head, opened her huge wings and took off towards the sky. I started to walk back to the cottage and saw Edward waiting for me with a crooked smile on his face, but his eyes looked sad. "Hey, I missed you" he then swept me off the floor and kissed me with so much fire. I kissed him back, with as much passion as he gave me. "I'm sorry my love, but I have to change you. I will miss this from you." He brushed my cheek and my cheek flushed from his touch. "And this" he kissed my lips softly and my breath stopped momentarily. He chuckled softly and walked up the stairs, but his lips never leaving my lips. He lay me on the bed and kept kissing me. We decided that he would bite over James's mark. So when I see Charlie, he wouldn't suspect anything. Edward kissed me from my temple to my jaw line and then my hand. He then bit me. Before the pain sunk in, I managed to say "I love you my darling." "I love you more than anything in this world," Edward said. I then sunk in what seemed like perpetual darkness…


End file.
